


Teasing Daddy

by Angelsfeartotread



Series: Only For Daddy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex in a changing room!, Sexy Dancing, Shota, Underage Sex, buttplug, daddy!dean, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are out shopping and Cas decides to tease his father with a dance in the changing room. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Daddy

Dean groaned softly as Cas called to him from the changing room. He'd been sat on the rather uncomfortable couch for hours as Cas tried on outfit after outfit to find the perfect one for Sam and Jess's engagement party in a few months. And as much as he liked to see his baby dress up it's been awhile and he hopes this is to show him the outfit he'd finally chosen. 

As he pushed open the door he realises his mistake because Cas is in fact barely wearing any clothes. The little crop top and panties he left the house in, Dean knew for a fact because he watched Cas put them on after he fucked him, were lying discarded on the floor. He was only clothed in a short pink denim skirt that left little to the imagination. He can see Cas's tiny nipples hard, most probably from the cold but they still make his cock twitch a little in his pants. 

Cas turns around slowly, giving his dad a full view of his little sexy body before he bent over slightly, ass towards Dean. He had to muffle his groan as the bottom of Cas's perfect ass peaked out from below his skirt. 

In the mirror Dean could see Cas smirking and gulped slightly. This provocative, confident side of his son didn't come out to play all that often but when it did, it blew Dean's mind. He just wished Cas hadn't decided to do this in a public changing room for gods sake. A normal couple being caught fucking in a changing room was bad enough but them? Dean would be in jail faster that he could bloody blink. 

But then Cas started to sway softly, his hips swinging and Dean knew he was going to do whatever Cas wanted here. He watched as Cas began to lift his skirt inch by inch before he was dancing in front of his father with his entire perfect, round ass on display. 

Deans eyes rolled back slightly in his head. Now he has a clear view he can see the large, wide and long buttplug that is stretching Cas's childish asshole obscenely wide. It dwarfs his ass and Dean can only marvel that his son can take so much and not look in the least bit affected. 

Especially when he knows that plug is keeping his daddy's come deep inside him after the brutal fucking he took earlier. His hole must be red raw and puffy, he knows it was when he slipped the plug in at Cas's request. 

He watches rapt as Cas's hand reaches behind him and grasped the end of the plug and began to ease it out of himself all while continuing to entice Dean with his hip movements. 

The plug popped out with a loud wet squelch and Dean prayed that nobody had heard or recognised the sound. Cas bent forward even further and spread his ass cheeks wide, baring himself completely for Dean, offering himself in every way for his father to use. 

Cas slipped a small finger inside, drawing Deans eyes to the only asshole he'll ever be interested in. The only anything he'll be interested in. He was right, it was gaping, lurid red and still dripping with lube and come. He wanted to be inside it right now. 

Cas glanced back at his dad and raised an eyebrow. Dean looked right back and smiled as his hand went to his belt, his cock of course was already hard. It always was for his son. 

He pushed his jeans and boxers down, freeing his cock and Cas looked smug before stepping onto the small stool, placing a hand on the mirror in front, his other gathering the skirt and canted his ass for his father to take. And Dean had no desire to deny. 

He pressed up against Cas's back and plunged straight inside that tight heat, giving him exactly what he'd been wanting since he'd stepped inside the changing room. 

Dean placed his hand against Cas's mouth lightly and breathed into his ear "quietly" and Cas nodded. He removed his hand once he was sure he understood how important it was not to get caught. He slipped that hand around his waist, the other dropped down to Cas's tiny cock and began to jack it furiously. This needed to be quick and dirty. 

Cas's teasing dance was enough to have Dean close and he knew he wouldn't last long fucking into his baby anyway. And Cas was incredibly easy to get off and he had an amazing recovery time which Dean had played with time and again to see how far he could go. 

In the mirror Dean could see Cas biting down on his lip hard, keeping the moans he would normally issue freely safely locked away as he thrust backwards on to the cock splitting him wide open. He felt a little sad that he couldn't hear the delicious moans but Dean didn't dwell for long as he felt Cas's channel began to spasm and clench down on his Daddy's dick before he was coming, his small spurt landing on the mirror right in front and dripping down. 

Cas went limp in his arms and Dean clutched him tight as he gave a few shallow pumps of his hips. He let slip one small groan and he was coming deep inside his baby, painting his insides with come. 

He stayed plastered to his sons back as they caught their breath. He softly kissed any skin he could reach, wanting to reassure his son that even though this was quick, it was still an act of their love. Once he was sure they were ok, he withdrew carefully from Cas, reached down for the plug and just as carefully, plugged Cas's ass again. 

He turned him round so they were facing and kissed Cas with as much love as he could muster as he hugged him tight. God he loved this boy. 

When he was satisfied that Cas had been kissed thoroughly he pulled back, fixed himself and then helped his baby put back on his panties and crop top. It was a shame to cover such lovely expanses of skin but they did need to leave before arousing any suspicion. 

Cas got fully dressed and tried to fix himself so he didn't look like an eleven year old that had just been fucked by his father. He look his brush and lipgloss from his purse and beautified himself, not that Dean thought he needed it. He cleaned the mirror with a tissue he apparently had, handed a pile of sparkly clothing to Dean, took his hand and walked them out of the changing room. Dean grinned proudly through it all. 

The sales person cooed over how cute Cas was as he clung to Deans hand whilst he payed for far more clothes than he'd agreed to but he figured Cas deserved them. 

They looked like a picture perfect father and son as they exited the shop. Oh if they only knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! There will most likely be more from this pairing :)


End file.
